


persistence

by ace_waterpark (WinterSonata101)



Series: i am yuchan-biased, but ace is my bias wrecker [5]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jun p.o.v, M/M, Randomness, and return of superman, chan has a crush, it's just, sehyoon loves ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSonata101/pseuds/ace_waterpark
Summary: sehyoon is quiet. he doesn't get close to people, and people stay away from him. yet, junhee chuckles, he's the first one yuchan aggressively goes after.he laughs as he sees the earnest boy trailing after a red-faced, frowning sehyoon.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: i am yuchan-biased, but ace is my bias wrecker [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	persistence

persistence

x

tags: au, college-ish, reclusive sehyoon, puppy chan, junhee p.o.v

x

sehyoon is someone junhee would deem 'reclusive'. and that's putting it nicely.

sehyoon is extremely private, and avoids socializing like the plague. his roommate rarely goes out of their shared apartment, preferring to work on creative projects or the art assignments from class. party invitations are always rejected, study groups are turned down, and even a hangout with friends is oftentimes too much.

junhee sometimes wonders himself how he befriended this... hermit.

he is what people would call a social butterfly. he knows everyone, everyone knows him. he makes friends as easily as breathing, and gets antsy without a daily dose of near-constant human contact. he's sehyoon's perfect opposite.

but they became friends anyway, and junhee has the privilege of knowing that sehyoon loves ramen more than his life.

anyway, junhee being junhee had went and found a cute new student to take under his wing after byeongkwan had betrayed him for donghun, the little ungrateful shit. yuchan is cuter, anyway, he sniffs inwardly, tucking the aforementioned cutie under his arm as he leads them to his apartment. 

yuchan is young. barely over twenty, still wide-eyed and wet behind the ears. he's a dance major, has the excitability of a golden retriever, and apparently-

-now has a crush on sehyoon.

junhee perfectly falls into the role of amused bystander as yuchan and sehyoon gape at each other, the former with admiration and the latter with horror. sehyoon is in his nightshirt and a ratty pair of boxers, curled on the couch with the return of superman playing on the tv. he's also in the middle of slurping down a third portion of cup ramen and is an exemplary hot mess.

and yuchan is staring at him. blushing. like a schoolgirl with a gigantic ass crush the size of the sun.

junhee decides it's prime time for introductions. "sehyoon-hyung, this is my cute junior kang yuchan. yuchannie, this is my roommate kim sehyoon. and uh," he coughs a bit. "I swear he's not like this most of the time. it's just when new return of superman episodes come out."

x

sehyoon is quiet. he doesn't get close to people, and people stay away from him. yet, junhee chuckles, he's the first one yuchan aggressively goes after. 

he laughs louder as he sees the earnest boy trailing after a red-faced, frowning sehyoon trying to throw him off his tail. the glare sehyoon throws at him is worth the sight of his embarrassment, so junhee shrugs with a teasing smile. sehyoon needs more friends anyway. it's rare for people to not give up after being brushed off by him, since he can be rather cold about it. 

but yuchan is one of a kind, and extremely persistent, so he doesn't have much to worry about.

his smile broadens as he sees sehyoon slump his shoulders is resignation and slow down his walk, allowing the younger boy to catch up to him. yuchan smiles even brighter than before as he talks, gesticulating wildly as sehyoon attempts to look uninterested.

junhee shakes his head, another chuckle bubbling from his throat. he's no matchmaker, but maybe he's hit the jackpot with these two.

x

donghun slides easily into the seat opposite him, setting his tray none-too-gently on the table. byeongkwan follows after him, sitting next to him with his own tray. junhee nonchalantly continues to eat his burger.

"you're alone today? that's a weird sight." byeongkwan remarks as he opens his yoghurt. "usually people flock to you like some kinda harem or something."

junhee smiles secretively. "I'm on a mission, and I can't have people distracting me." he says in a low voice, gesturing to the table a little ways up ahead.

the two turned to look where he was pointing. 

"wait..." donghun mutters. "isn't that... sehyoon? your roommate?" 

"who almost never comes out of hiding?" byeongkwan tacks on. junhee nods proudly. "the very same!" he pops a fry into him mouth as if to prove a point.

byeongkwan's eyes light in recognition. he steals a fry from junhee's plate and chews thoughtfully, ignoring junhee's sour look. "hey, I know that kid. he's from my class. kang yuchan, right?" junhee nods again, this time protecting his fries by barricading them with his hands. 

byeongkwan sticks out his tongue. junhee is petty. he returns it in kind. 

the three of them watch in silence as sehyoon eats in the presence of another human being. they all gasp in unison when he smiles (!) at something yuchan said, and then even adds his own two cents.

byeongkwan and donghun turn back to him, looking shocked. "wow, he made a friend." donghun says. "is this a thing now? is yuchan magical or is he a serial befriender?" 

junhee hums, grinning when he sees yuchan blush and giggle with his crush. "he's a bit of both. and very, very persistent."


End file.
